Trevor
Trevor é um aluno da Academia Blackwell. Ele é um skatista muito admirado por Max Caulfield, que também admite achá-lo bonito. Ele é o melhor amigo de Justin Williams e namorado de Dana Ward. Trevor é mencionado em Before the Storm, a prequel dos eventos de Life is Strange. Personalidade Ele gosta de se divertir usando drogas e andando de skate. Ele também parece ser um pouco "brincalhão" e "bobo", não parecendo se importar com o que os outros pensam dele. Além disso, ele também parece ser um namorado atencioso. Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" Trevor faz uma aparição no corredor da Blackwell no começo do episódio. Mais tarde, fora do prédio principal, se Max decidir falar com Justin e não se mostrar uma poser, Trevor irá mostrar à Max uma manobra de skate: noseslide ou tre flip. Quando ele tenta fazer um tre flip, ele cai e se machuca (o skate bate em sua virilha). Enquanto ele se contorce de dor no chão, Max pode tirar uma foto dele. Ele irá se levantar e sentar no muro ao lado depois que Max tirar a foto opcional. Se Max não falar com Justin, Trevor irá seguir fazendo suas manobras normalmente. Caso Max escolha ver a outra manobra, ele também executará bem o noseslide. Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" Max flagra Trevor saindo do quarto de Dana Ward pela manhã. Ele deixa uma mensagem carinhosa na placa de seu quarto, e considerando que Dana está dançando alegremente ao som de música alta, ela parece gostar da companhia dele. Ela revela que Trevor convidou ela para o baile de dia das bruxas, e incentiva Max a ir junto com eles também. Trevor também deixa sua jaqueta no quarto de Dana, sentindo-se bastante à vontade. Max comenta que espera que eles não sejam pegos. Mais tarde, ele é visto no Restaurante Two Whales com Justin, tomando café da manhã. Os dois estão obviamente sob o efeito de drogas. Max pode conversar com Trevor sobre Dana e conversar com Justin sobre esta conversa; os dois estão fazendo as pazes após Trevor ter ficado com Dana, mesmo com Justin também estando interessado nela. Justin admite que ficou triste por Trevor ter pegado Dana primeiro, pois agora eles estão oficialmente namorando. Alguns momentos depois no restaurante, os dois começam uma briga por um momento antes de Joyce Price detê-los. Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" Após o suicídio determinante de Kate Marsh, Max pode encontrar um email de Trevor para Dana, confortando-a e agradecendo por sempre estar ao lado dele: Kate viva= Kate viva |-|Kate morta= Kate morta Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" Enquanto Max investiga o dormitório masculino procurando o quarto de Nathan Prescott, ela pode examinar o quarto de Trevor.Ele e Dana podem ser ouvidos dentro do quarto, e Max parece ciente e enojada pelas atividades que eles estão fazendo lá dentro. Trevor aparece mais tarde na "Festa do Fim do Mundo" do Clube Vortex na seção VIP, dançando com Dana. Ele parece confortável perto dela e de outros alunos, dançando de forma patética na frente de todos, fazendo Dana rir. Ela parece gostar de ter ele como namorado. Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" Trevor aparece na sequência reversa do corredor durante o pesadelo da Max e mais tarde na cena do restaurante, sentado em um dos bancos com Justin. Quando Max se aproxima dele, ele reclama que logo agora que encontrou uma garota legal para namorar, Max irá matar eles. Trevor é um dos presentes no funeral da Chloe no final em que ela é sacrificada. Relacionamentos Amigos *Justin Williams - Embora eles tenham brigado por causa de Dana, os dois skatistas são felizes por terem um ao outro em suas vidas. Eles saem juntos para andar de skate com frequência, e também para usar drogas. *Chloe Price - Chloe e Rachel Amber andavam muito com ele e Justin antes do desaparecimento de Rachel. Embora tenham perdido contato após Chloe sair da Blackwell, a amizade entre os dois ainda parece existir, pois Chloe o cumprimenta com um soquinho amigável ao vê-lo no restaurante Two Whales. Interesses Amorosos *Dana Ward - Dana e Trevor ficaram e começaram a namorar sério durante o segundo episódio do jogo. Dana parece gostar de seu jeito despreocupado, e aprova ele não estar no time de futebol. Ela também não parece se importar com sua dança constrangedora na Festa do Fim do Mundo, se divertindo com seus movimentos desregulados. É altamente sugerido que os dois estejam tendo relações sexuais, pois Trevor passou a noite no quarto de Dana, e os dois podem ser ouvidos fazendo barulhos sugestivos no quarto dele durante o quarto episódio, assim como o fato de Dana mencionar que Trevor "sabe ser seguro". Curiosidades *Seu quarto no Dormitório Masculino é o 105. *Está escrito na placa de seu quarto, "Andar de skate não é crime". *No computador da Dana, Trevor menciona o jogo Super Mario em uma de suas mensagens. *Trevor e Sarah são os únicos alunos da Academia Blackwell que se tem conhecimento cujos sobrenomes não são mencionados em Life is Strange. *Embora o sobrenome de Trevor não seja mencionado no jogo, o sobrenome "Johnson" consta nos arquivos originais da DONTNOD como pertencente à ele, como confirmado pelo gerente da comunidade do jogo Toby Palm. Galeria Trevor2.png|Trevor falando no celular em "Chrysalis" Trevor3.jpg|Trevor praticando manobras de skate em "Chrysalis" Trevor4.jpg|Trevor fazendo um noseslide em "Chrysalis" Trevor5.jpg|Trevor tentando fazer um tre flip em "Chrysalis" Trevor6.jpg|Trevor no chão após tentar fazer um tre flip em "Chrysalis" Trevor7.jpg|Trevor descansando após se machucar durante o tre flip em "Chrysalis" Trevor8.png|Trevor deixando uma mensagem na placa de Dana em "Out of Time" Trevor9.jpg|Trevor falando com Max em "Out of Time" 1/2 Trevor9.2.jpg|Trevor falando com Max em "Out of Time" 2/2 Trevor&Dana.png|Trevor dançando com Dana na festa em "Dark Room" Trevor&Justin.jpg|Trevor com Justin durante o pesadelo de Max em "Polarized" de:Trevor en:Trevor es:Trevor pl:Trevor ru:Тревор Categoria:Personagens (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Masculinos (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Chrysalis Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Out of Time Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Chaos Theory Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 4: Dark Room Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 5: Polarized Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens Secundários (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange